


The Challenge Is On:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scorching The Floor: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Competition, Competition-Set Fic, Consensual, Dancing, Dancing On The Floor/Salsa, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: A simple outing turns into a competition, Danny & Steve puts a young hotshot of the HPD into his place, when he insulted them, saying that he couldn't keep up with him, What does Steve to him?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	The Challenge Is On:

*Summary: A simple outing turns into a competition, Danny & Steve puts a young hotshot of the HPD into his place, when he insulted them, saying that he couldn't keep up with him, What does Steve to him?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a fun night at **_Kamekona's_** , Everyone was enjoying themselves, Dancing & Music was playing through the night, & it was the perfect way to end a stressful week of tough, & hard cases. The Five-O Team was just relaxing, & watching everyone else socialize, & mingle. Commander Steve McGarrett replied with this, to start the conversation off. "This is fun, & we needed to relax after what we went through", he said with a smile.

 

Salsa was coming up next, Collins, A Young Hotshot Cop, who transferred into HPD, was scorching up the floor, & he knew that he owns the night, But, He couldn't resist being an asshole, showing off that he is the best at everything, Someone wishes that he would be knocked down a peg or two, cause then he would stop being a dick.

 

Adam said with a smile, as he took in the crowd, "I think Kamekona is gonna be happy with end of sales", Steve said with a bigger smile, "He will be on cloud nine with this", Everyone else agreed, as they watched everyone else have fun, & enjoy themselves. Kamekona came over with his cousin, Flippa, & said, "You enjoy yourselves ?", The Five-O Ohana nodded, & said in unison, "Yes", Flippa nodded, & said, "Good, Let us know if you need anything or us". They promised that they will, & the night was going great, til Collins came & started trouble.

 

"Hey, If isn't the Five-O Pussies, & the old men who leads them", Duke Lukela & his men, who knows Five-O says thinking themselves, **"He has a death wish"** , & watched the scene unfold. "Come on, Collins, We are trying to relax, Go back to other gorillas, & find a mate for the night", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, Collins didn't like that, cause he was being outshined by a woman, & he said with a taunt, "At least, I didn't sleep my way to get a job, Kalakaua", Adam was about to go & kick his ass.

 

Captain Lou Grover, & his wife, Renee stopped him along with Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & his girlfriend, Inspector Abby Dunn. "He's not worth it, Adam", Renee said, as she soothingly rubbed his bicep, & the former SWAT Commander said agreeing, "Yeah, You got out of prison, Don't give him a reason to send you back, okay ?", "Come on, Kono needs you, & so do we", Chin added, which did the trick, "Good, He's just a little boy with a little bit of "pride" in his pants", Abby said with a smirk, & they turned their attention back to Kono, Steve, & Danny.

 

"You always think you're hot stuff, but you are not, These are **_real_** men", Kono said with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around Danny,  & Steve's shoulders. The Young Cop won't back down, & said, "Let's see what you really are on the dance floor, Unless you are chicken ?", he said with a smirk. The Ex-Surfer said with a snap of a finger, "The challenge is on, Kami, Please play something with a little flavor," He got the **_Danza Kuduro by Don Omar f. Lucenzo_** out,  & getting it set up.

 

Kamekona signaled them that they were all set, & Steve & Danny went over to Adam, & Chin, "Adam", The Former Seal said, beginning the favor, "Chin, Can we borrow Abby & Kono ?", Adam smiled, & the business executive said with a smile, "Shut him up", & Chin added, "Kick his ass, Bruddahs", He kissed Abby on the top of his head, & Adam did the same. Lou said with a "thumbs up", "Good Luck, Fellas", & Renee said with a smile, "I know that you can do it", The Music was beginning, & they quickly got in positions.

 

They did a better scorching the floor, than Collins, They were hot with their routines, & enjoying themselves, Collins was speechless, as he watched them dance. Everyone gasped, as Steve flipped Kono over his head, & Danny caught her, as he swung the beautiful inspector out to him. They were doing great, as individuals, & as a group. When they were done, Everyone congratulated them, & Duke said with a smirk, "You definitely shut him up", & Five-O turned to Collins, Steve said, "Hey, Asshole, We have something to tell you", He turned to his ohana, & cupped his hand around his ear, "Guys, Help me out here, please ?", "DON'T MESS WITH FIVE-O OHANA !!!", Kono, Danny, Lou, Renee, Abby, Chin, & Adam shouted in unison, Collins left in a huff, & everyone knows from that point on, they would never challenge Five-O again.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
